The processing speeds of central processing units (CPUs) have increased more rapidly than the access speeds of hard disk drives (HDDs). This difference in speed often contributes to delays in the processing of applications and has also been known to increase power consumption due to increased accesses to the HDDs. One solution is to replace the HDDs with non-volatile solid state drives (SSDs), such as, NAND flash memories. Currently available SSDs are, in many ways, superior to HDDs. For instance, SSDs are typically better suited for devices that require high reliability but also may experience rough environments due to vibration, shock, magnetic fields, etc. Similarly to HDDs, however, SSDs are typically not cost effective to repair or replace because SSDs are often soldered to printed circuit boards (PCBs) and thus, replacement typically requires that the SSD be de-soldered from the PCB followed with soldering of a replacement SSD.